icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
John Mariucci
John Mariucci (May 8, 1916 - March 23, 1987) was an American player, administrator and coach. Mariucci was born in Eveleth, Minnesota. He attended the University of Minnesota where he played both for the hockey and football teams. He was named an All-American in hockey in 1940. Playing career Mariucci played for the Chicago Black Hawks for five seasons. He followed that up with playing in both the American Hockey League and the United States Hockey League. After his professional playing career ended, Mariucci became the head coach of the Minnesota Golden Gophers. He was noted for not attempting to sign Canadian players for his hockey teams, but instead relying on home-grown talent from Minnesota. This helped to grow youth and high school hockey programs in the state of Minnesota. He was coach at the university from the 1952–53 season until the 1965–66 season, except for the 1955–56 season in which he was the head coach of the US Olympic team that won a silver medal . He returned to the international scene twenty years later as the head coach of the United States team at the 1976 and 1977 Ice Hockey World Championships. In 1967, he was named the assistant to general manager for the Minnesota North Stars. He held that position until his death in 1987. He won the Lester Patrick Trophy in 1977. The University of Minnesota honored him by first renaming the hockey arena in Williams Arena after him and later when a new hockey arena was opened in 1993, the school transferred his name to that one as well, Mariucci Arena. Mariucci is a member of both the United States Hockey Hall of Fame and NHL's Hockey Hall of Fame. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1938-39 U. of Minnesota NCAA 0 0 0 0 0 1940-41 Providence Reds AHL 17 3 3 6 15 1940-41 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 24 0 5 5 33 5 0 2 2 16 1941-42 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 46 5 8 13 64 3 0 0 0 0 1942-43 U.S. Coast Guard Cutters EHL 0 0 0 0 0 1943-44 U.S. Coast Guard Cutters EHL 0 0 0 0 0 1945-46 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 50 3 8 11 58 4 0 1 1 10 1946-47 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 52 2 9 11 110 -- -- -- -- -- 1947-48 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 51 1 4 5 63 -- -- -- -- -- 1948-49 St. Louis Flyers AHL 68 12 30 42 74 7 0 1 1 12 1949-50 Minneapolis Millers USHL 67 8 24 32 87 7 0 2 2 23 1950-51 St. Paul Saints USHL 59 2 28 30 85 4 0 0 0 0 1951-52 Minneapolis Millers AAHL 39 18 31 49 45 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 223 11 34 45 328 12 0 3 3 26 External links * *Gopher Hockey History Coaches Info Category:Born in 1916 Category:Dead in 1987 Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:St. Louis Flyers players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers coaches Category:United States national men's ice hockey team coaches Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:Retired in 1952